


Wednesday

by Airheart



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airheart/pseuds/Airheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Wednesday—a.k.a test day, assessment day, evaluation day, hump day. Everyone's busy, no one is properly prepared, and Hermann is tired of tripping over baby kaiju.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> 100% pointless but oh so fun to write!! just an fyi, spock is cloned from otachi's dna, and edison is from a bit of raiju's dna that jaegers collected during clean-up

Wednesday mornings are busy, busy, busy. Wednesdays are test days, assessment days, evaluation days and everything-in-between days. Rangers are up at five in the morning, rushing about the Shatterdome, shouting at each other and slamming huge metal doors and waking everyone else up, regardless of their schedules. Some people don’t mind because they’re used to it, and others are pissed off before they even open their eyes, no matter how long they have lived in the Shatterdome.

In the years since the Kaiju War, Shatterdomes have lost most of their “military base” connotation. Most Rangers, scientists and their families live there—many Shatterdomes even have schools, grocery stores and restaurants on base. They’re practically their own cities, if you ignore the 200-foot jaegers tromping around, or the tanks full of formaldehyde and various kaiju anatomy—is that a tongue?—, or the Pan Pacific Defense Corps emblems everywhere that no one bothered to paint over. Most people don’t think “military” when they hear “Shatterdome” anymore, but there’s no denying that every Shatterdome was, in fact, once a beacon of hope in the dark cloud of the Kaiju War.

Of course, now the Pacific Life Corps—an organization that focuses on improving life as we know it—operates out of Shatterdomes. There are departments that deal with medicine, construction, exploration, environment, a whole host of sciences, education and a lot of smaller departments that no one thinks about very much. Some Rangers joke about having tax attorney jaegers.

The Jaeger Program was reinstated under the moniker “Ranger Program”, and they have their fingers in a lot of different pies—there aren’t any jaegers who do taxes (that we know of), but there are quite a lot in construction, exploration and education. There is even a team dedicated to cleaning up after the Kaiju War. Pilots aren't really trained to fight anymore. They go through "general jaeger education" then move on to more specialized classes geared towards certain fields—sort of like college, but cooler.

But the program still demands a high degree of skill, knowledge and quality of work—thus, Wednesdays. Even the scientists get their asses grilled on Wednesdays, which is why Hermann Gottlieb is rushing around the steel-walled apartment that he shares with Newton Geiszler and a pair of baby kaiju clones that are getting far too big for the space, no matter what Newt says.

He nearly trips over Edison's tail again, and can't help but swear aloud as he flails momentarily. He manages to right himself by grabbing the edge of the kitchen counter, and he glares at Edison, who clacks his long jaws together and blinks.

"Shoo," Hermann says. He pokes at Edison with his cane. "I've told you before to keep out of my way." The kaiju blinks again. Hermann pokes him harder. "Go on. Go and bother Newton, if you must."

"Oh, yeah, thanks," Newt calls from the bathroom. "Sic him on the sick guy. That's real nice, babe." Edison immediately turns and skitters down down the short hallway towards the sound of Newt's voice. He’s sick, the lucky bastard—he doesn’t have to go down to the lab and have someone breath down his neck as he works today.

"I am in a hurry," Hermann says as he opens the fridge and takes out his pre-packed lunch, "and he likes you better anyway." Drawn by the sound of the refrigerator door, Spock ( _Curse Newton for naming her something so ridiculous_ , Hermann thinks bitterly to himself) swooped into the kitchen and alighted on top of the counter. It wasn't as graceful as you might think—she hit the ceiling fan on her way in, and knocked over the salt and pepper shakers as she landed.

"He does not!" Newt insists, but even as he says it, he comes round the corner and Hermann can see Edison at his heels, chattering nonsensically. "Neither of them have a preference."

"Of course not," Hermann says patronizingly. He rolls his eyes and scratches Spock under her chin before starting towards the door. "I will see you at six, Newton."

"What, no kiss good-bye?" says Newt. "Since when do you leave without giving me a kiss?"

"You have a cold—”

"Don't be such a baby. C'mere."

Hermann gives in with a sigh and limps back to the kitchen, taking care to step over Edison's tail. Newt gives him a peck on the lips, then turns him around and pushes him towards the door.

"Now get out of here, you're gonna be late. Don't touch any of my kaiju pieces."

"There's no need to remind me."


End file.
